


Winter Warm

by Louffox



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cuntwarming, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Snow, Travel, and by the devil i actually mean my dear darling friends, eizu, it's wholesome, the devil made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louffox/pseuds/Louffox
Summary: Einstein loves to indulge Azu. It's his own indulgence, really. Giving in itself is the gift, really.And he doesn't want her to get a chill under the snow.
Relationships: Azu/Albert Einstein (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Winter Warm

**Author's Note:**

> october 19th is now officially Eizu day  
> i don't make the rules. who makes the rules? idk but they're doing great.

Azu’s lips were parted in wonder as she gazed up at the sky. Goosebumps were raised on her skin, but not from the chill, for there wasn’t one. Even in this winter wonderland.

She was inside a globe, a snowglobe- no, not quite. She was…. The snowglobe had been inverted, the universe folded and flipped. Inside the glass dome was she, and outside was the marvel. It was night, but the landscape was nearly day-bright, such was the potency of the fat gibbous moon combined with the thick white snow that covered everything as far as the eye could see. The light reflected off the snow and cast everything in a unique glow, not just for the odd angles from being lit from below, but from the quality of light, a twice-bounced silver, fragile like the thinnest chocolate bark between her teeth, rich and delectable.

The snowflakes fell fat, and she could see they were actually clumps of snowflakes, gathered together in uneven lumps, feathery and light and made of perfect silver filigree. They landed on the dome, collecting for a moment before melting away. Some trick of the magic on the glass dome kept her from being cold, kept the snowflakes melting only after she’d had a chance to appreciate them, kept the snowmelt from obscuring the view.

She had known she would see fantastical sights, but this was nearly absurd. It was incredible. It was perfect. It was surreal. Warm inside a bubble in a fluffy bright snowstorm in the brightest moonlight night.

She gazed up, lips parted in wonder-

And moaned, eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

Einstein sat up for a moment, a hand on each of her knees, bent and splayed and trembling, and smiled at her. “You’re missing the view. Thought you wanted to see the world!”

“You’re distracting me,” she chided good-naturedly, sighing and adjusting her hips- not for discomfort, but more for trying to assuage the restless need lapping at her nerves. Which was absurd. She’d already come twi- no, three times.

“Okay, okay. I got carried away. I’ll get back to it, yeah?”

“Mmm.”

He spared a moment to kiss her knee, lips hot and wet from use, and settled comfortably back down between her legs, his lips seeming a perfectly normal temperature against her also-hot folds, as he nuzzled in to simply rest his slightly parted mouth on her core. He breathed silently though his nose as he gently, almost mindlessly laved his tongue against her in lazy movements. Something about it reminded her of a cat sleepily kneading his paws, comfortable and relaxing.

He was good at this, and had begged her to let him. Or- had tried. He hadn’t really had to. She agreed easily, a bit surprised, but appreciative and understanding of his love of cuntwarming. He said it was both mind-silencing and mind-invigorating. And no wonder he was good at it- he loved it, and had clearly put in the practice and time. If anything, she was the one who had more trouble with it than he. She was good at edging, but this was…. something altogether different. Even edging had the eventual goal to get a partner off. This wasn’t even that. She was glad she wasn’t prone to sensitivity (probably it was a gift from her Lady) when she couldn’t stand it and finally had to rock herself over Einstein’s magma-slow mouth and stammer pleas to get her off. He did- he always did, she loved him and he loved her so- but would often go right back to the slow heat and quiet intimacy of cuntwarming, refusing to take his mouth off her for a moment.

She sighed again and looked back up at the snow, feeling like she was sinking into the bed, into his mouth, into some perfect utopia where this was all that had ever been and ever would be, a place outside of time, or a place of all time, a perfect bubble in space.

His upper lip dragged over her clit, and her breath caught again. She fought to keep her eyes open as his thumbs smoothed over the creases where her legs met her groin. His tongue nudged her opening, and her next inhale was a whimper. Gods. Goddess.

He laughed, a pleased chuckle right into the core of her, making her back undulate and her heartrate speed up, and before she even had to pant  _ please please plee-e-ease _ , he had begun to lick her hard, rough licks, pressing his tongue against her clit over and over until she was humping his face and the air and the perfect friction of his dry fingers over her entrance, Goddess he was perfect, he knew just what she liked and he- and- he just- he

She gripped the bed over her head with both hands and snarled, tusks sinking into her own lip as she ground on his mouth and clenched around his fingers, his blasted brilliant tongue moving fast against her hard and pulsing clit, making her orgasm go on and on.

And when she finally slumped back, spine relaxing, the air going out of her lungs in a long contented sigh, he kissed the spunk from her entrance, letting her clit stop throbbing before resuming slowly mouthing at her.

The snow continued to fall in fat lazy flakes as she melted under his touch and stared up in wonder at all the gifts the world had given her.


End file.
